Soul in the Cane
by Soul Rider
Summary: Wounding up in Death City by an accident in his world, Sly Cooper is aided by Shibusen to get him home. Plus, in this world, he can turn into his family cane and have the abilities to devour Kishin eggs. Because of this matter, Lord Death made him a student at the academy during his stay... and Maka Albarn now has an anthropomorphic raccoon as her second partner!
1. The Raccoon

**Soul Rider: Oh boy. First ever posted crossover. Astral and Ray-Ray don't know I'm writing this. Doesn't involve them, anyway. Any character that appears belongs to either Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games or Atsushi Ōkubo.**

* * *

**Soul in the Cane**

**Part 1: The Raccoon**

Maka walks down the night-darkened street of Death City to her apartment. She was done with today's extra lesson and Soul is already home. At the corner of her eye, she catches sight of a sudden flash of white light from the alley behind her. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she goes to investigate. There was nothing in the alley, at least nothing she can see. Before she is about to leave, Maka sees a white and pale grey, raccoon-shaped soul appear.

"A raccoon?" she wonders. The meister walks closer and accidently kicks something. The 'clank' sound identifies the item to have metal. Getting on one knee to bend over, she feels a handle. The soul is coming from the item, and it didn't burn her. It is a Weapon, but she still couldn't tell what kind of weapon it is. Plus, why is it in Weapon form? Picking it up and getting on both feet, she carries it into the light of the fading sunset. Maka is amazed at the Weapon in her hands. It is a cane. The handle is made of strong sycamore with a gold tip on the bottom. The head has a hook that looked like a "C" or "?" depending on who is looking at. Like the tip, it is made of gold.

"This cane is beautiful," she whispers in awe. "But what's it doing out here? And where's its Meister?" Maka looks around her area, but she is the only one present. Looking into the gold hook to see her reflection, she nods to herself. "I'm taking you home." Holding the cane close to her body firmly with both hands, the Meister runs the rest of the way to her apartment.

*4 minutes later, Maka and Soul's apartment*

The scent of chicken and corn reached Maka's nose as she steps into the apartment. It smells good. No way could Soul or Blair cook so well. It's probably food Tsubaki gave. As she comes into the kitchen, Soul puts the drained corn into a serving bowl. The chicken is already on a serving plate. The Death Scythe looks at his partner, noticing her presence but not the cane in her hands.

"Where were you, Maka?" he asks with slight annoyance. His red eyes flash a bit of worry. "You should have been here after extracurricular lessons ten minutes ago."

"Sorry, Soul, but I found someone," the girl answers as she holds up the cane. The white-haired teen shows some curiosity as he walks to her. She lets him hold it. His hands aren't burnt, much to their surprise.

"Where did you find this? Is it a Weapon?"

"I found it in an alley while walking. It's a Weapon all right, but the shape of the soul is strange. It looks like a raccoon."

"A raccoon, huh? Do you think the person's like Blair? An animal that knows great magic?"

"No, it didn't feel like it had anything to do with magic."

"Well, if it IS an animal, then I'll take it off your hands!" Blair exclaims happily from right next to them so suddenly, making the two scream by her sudden appearance. She immediately grabs the cane from Soul's stunned hands. The cat woman hugs the hook part, causing it to sink into her breasts. "It's so beautiful! A Weapon as gorgeous as this is sure to be handsome in normal form, too! I'm keeping him to be my partner!"

"Blaire, don't hold it like that!" Maka shouts with concern. "The guy's going to suffocate!" Her point goes further when sweat comes from the cane and the handle starts wiggling frantically to escape.

"Gmmm nnnn nn mmmm!" says a panicked, muffled male voice from the cane. The whole cane then starts glowing white. A fair body with fine-sized arms and legs form along with a bushy tail. When the light stops, the person is revealed to really be a raccoon, which can be pointed out the black rings on his grey tail. His grey fur buffs up on his legs and the rest from there is tucked into blue boots. He's wearing a blue capris shirt with a yellow turtleneck and blue gloves with yellow cuffs. Around his thin waist is a yellow belt. His face is hidden in Blaire's breasts, but the back of a black tied robber mask can be seen.

The raccoon tries pushing with his hands out of Blair's tight embrace. His tail is swishing frantically. Unfortunately, his hands were on her actual… **{I'm NOT going to say it!}** "Hey! Hands off, perv!" Blair shouts as she lets go of the raccoon and whacks him on the head with one of Maka's books. He falls to the ground, unconscious for the second time that night. The raccoon has on a blue French-looking hat and his mask is around his closed eyes. In all, he looks like a slight muscular young adult in his early twenties. The three just stare at the anthropomorphic creature for a few seconds in surprise.

"Well, he's certainly not like Blair," Soul breaks the silence.

"Nope, he's an actual raccoon," Maka replies. Blair looks at the unconscious form with blush on her cheeks.

"A HANDSOME raccoon," the magical cat says. Maka peers down at his shirt-covered chest, which the shirt somewhat squeezes his chest to reveal some muscle. This makes her feel a little dirty and she blushes.

"I will admit, for a raccoon, he sure is cute. And quite the man." The last part she says under her breath. Luckily, they didn't hear her. "Your bed's forfeit, Soul." Her partner looks at her with agitation.

"Why does it have to be MY bed?!" he yells. "Can't he sleep on the couch?" His response is a Maka Chop on the head.

"Tonight, he'll have your bed. Then, we'll find out where he came from when he wakes up." The Meister kneels down and pulls the raccoon's arms over her shoulders. She gets up and is surprised by how light he is. She glances over her shoulder to look at him. _'Who is this guy, and what is he doing here?'_

* * *

**Soul Rider: Well, there you have. Crossover with Sly Cooper and Soul Eater. Please R&R!**


	2. Sly

**Soul Rider: All right! Second chapter of crossover. Let's go!**

**Part 2: Sly**

"What weird gizmo are you building now, Bentley?" Sly asks his friend in a wheelchair. Bentley has been tinkering with a device for hours. It's small like one of his bombs, but it is more metal looking.

"Well, Sly, this little ticker will be a knockout flash grenade," the turtle answers. "Once set off, bright light and ka-blam! Instant knockout! And now, it's done!" He holds it up in his hand to show off. The grenade is flashing blue.

"Hm, pretty interesting. How _does_ it set off?"

"I made it so it does the second on impact on anything. Much quicker."

"I think you're growing too close to explosives, pal. Maybe we should try that grenade out later."

"Hey, guys, where are spices?" Murray asks, walking into the room. He was making lunch in the kitchen.

"They should be in the spice cabinet where they've always been. Did you check?"

"Yeah. No spices in the cabinet."

"Uh, I used the last spice to give the flash a little more… flash," Bentley admits. Both of his friends stare at him incredulously.

"Bentley!" they shout in unison. The turtle nervously chuckles. Unfortunately, the grenade rolls out of his open hand and drops to the tile floor. Sly tries grabbing it in a slight panic, but misses and is caught in the sudden light.

"SLY!" the raccoon hears his friends scream.

"GUYS!" he screams, jolting up in a sitting position. The raccoon pants for breath. After calming down, Cooper looks around. The room is dark, but as a raccoon, he can see the details. It isn't his room, or Bentley's or Murray's. It looks like a normal teenage boy's bedroom, including several posters on the walls.

A sharp pain goes through his head. He yelps and places a hand over where the pain came from. The raccoon feels a bump, surprising him. "A bump? Where did THAT come from? Where am I, anyway?" Looking at the close nightstand, he sees his hat. Picking it up and placing it on his head, Sly gets off the bed and walks toward the door. He opens it slightly, just in case it is booby trapped, and peeks through. "Bentley? Murray?" His response is a strange woman with yellow eyes, a cat nose and purple hair in a witch hat suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Well, look who's up from his cat nap!" she exclaims happily. Sly yelps loudly and fumbles backwards, landing on his back. Sitting up, he rubs the sore spot. The woman fully opens the door, letting the light in the other room come in. Sly has to shield his eyes to the sudden light. Standing in front of him is a pretty woman that seems to be a near hairless ape. Her skin is pale. She's wearing a skimpy black dress under a navy blue jacket. On her feet are knee high, leather high heels. Plus, she's got on a sly smile and her buns are being too over expressed in that dress. If Sly had not seen Carmelita, he'd have a nosebleed.

The woman gets on all fours on top of him, really freaking him out to the point of sweat dropping with wide, freaked-out eyes. Her face and his muzzle are barely half a foot apart. "Mmmm, your eyes look like the sweetest chocolate," she says in a voice of delight. The cat woman then places a soft pale hand on his cheek. Now, Sly is on the edge to screaming and hyperventilating. "Your soft fur of grey goes so well with them. And you have such a lovely voice. What's your name, hot stuff?" She moves in closer by an inch. Sly is about to faint when…

"Blair, get off of him! You're going to make him unconscious again!" a younger female voice yells from behind them. The woman of said name Blair turns her head to look, relieving the pinned raccoon from the thought of the girl kissing him.

"Aaaawe, Maka, you fun spoiler," Blair pouts.

"You're scaring him. So get off." Blair gets off of Sly, but not before pecking at his cheek, making him freeze with a shocked look. He falls back on his back, mouth agape in shock.

Another female figure approaches, looking down at him with wide eyes. She looks "normal" to Sly, with two corn silk colored ponytails that hang on the sides of her head. Her skin is a tad paler than Blair's, as well as having a flatter chest and looking younger, and her eyes are a calm jade green. The young girl is wearing a long, flaring black jacket with a mahogany plaid skirt. On her hands are formal gloves. She reaches out a hand to Sly.

"You all right?" she asks. "Sorry about Blair." The raccoon takes her hand and she pulls him onto his feet. _'Wow, he's as tall as Tsubaki,'_ she notes in her head, looking at how tall he is for a raccoon.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he responds.

"I'm Maka Albarn." Maka glares at Blair. "You've already met Blair." Looks back at Sly. "What's your name?"

"It's Sly. Sly Cooper. And I hope you don't mind me asking but, what are you?"

"You've never heard of a human?" Sly moves back a bit in surprise and looks at her features again. "What?"

"I've heard of humans, but where I'm from, they're just in fairytale stories. Also, they said that they were creatures that look like gorillas but with lion tails." Maka looks stunned by his description of humans. Both of them can hear Blair laughing in the other room. The Meister begins to crack up a bit, too, though she tries to contain it.

"Th-that's quite the false description there. We're nothing like that, however." Cooper gives off one his flirting smirks, though the girl who is so unfamiliar towards him doesn't understand.

"I can see that. A real human's prettier, too." The human girl gets a tint of blush.

"Well, thanks."

"Hey, Maka, why is Blair laughing like a maniac?" shouts a male voice. They look to the living room where a boy with white hair, pale skin, and creepy red eyes is on the couch, picking in one ear.

"Oh, it's nothing, Soul, our guest just woke up," Maka answers him. She leads Sly into the normal room. "Soul, this is our guest, Sly Cooper." Glancing at the thief, she gestures to her partner. "Sly, this is my official roommate and partner, Soul Eater."

"He's just called that, right?" Sly questions. Maka chuckles.

"Yeah. The academy won't let him use his real last name, so he had to change it."

"Did you have to tell him that?" Soul asks his partner in agitation. They both look at him. "So, it's Sly, huh? Typical name for a raccoon." Cooper starts getting aggravated himself as a tick mark appears and his eyes narrow to a glare.

"Excuse me?" he retorts. "Well, 'Soul' isn't exactly something you would name anyone, either, is it?" Soul gets a tick mark. He moves his head up.

"Watch it, you overgrown squirrel!" the Weapon yells. Sly moves in.

"I'm starting to think that you're an abominable snow monster because of your stupid white hair and beastly features!" The boys' foreheads touch as they growl at each other with rage in both their eyes.

Soul then gets a Maka Chop from Maka and Sly is hit with another book's flat cover at the same time. They both back up to rub their sore heads. Well, Sly fell backwards and lands in a sitting position. "Will you two knock it off? And Soul, did you have to say that?" an angered Maka shouts at the white-haired boy. "That was very rude!"

"It was also rude that you slammed a book with such a hard cover onto a guest's head," Sly groans as he rubs the two sore spots that are now on his head. The blonde girl looks down at their guest with a sweat mark and the look you get when you realize you did something unneeded.

"Oh." Nervous chuckle. "Sorry, Sly." Unknown to the raccoon, his whole arm suddenly transforms into the hook of his golden cane. When he notices scratching, he looks at his arm. With a yelp of surprise, his arm returns to normal.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"You didn't know that you're a Weapon?" Sly glances up at the brains of the apartment.

"I'm a what?"

*after 10 minutes of explanation*

Sly stares at the three with a stunned look, mouth agape. It was all too much to take in. Creatures called "Kishins"? Hundreds of REAL witches? People who can transform into things called "Death Weapons"? But biggest of all… The Grim Reaper REALLY EXISTS?! Carmelita would say that that all is loco and straight out nuts. But, Sly isn't Carmelita, and he's nearly the exact opposite of her. So he has to believe what his hosts are telling him, especially when he looks at his arm and _lets_ it transform.

"You're still unsure about all this, huh?" Maka asks with concern. The raccoon looks at her, then down to the floor.

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't blame you. You're from another world and it will take some time to let the knowledge of this world sink in." A question suddenly pops into the thief's mind. His gang. What happened to them? If they got caught in the same space rift he did, they might have landed in different worlds or, by some luck, only landed in this one. He turns his arm back to normal.

"Well, also, I had these two friends of mine before I was sent here." He looks up with concern and worry in his light brown eyes. "Was there anyone else with me when you found me?" Maka lowers her head with a shake of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Sly, but you were the only one I found." The raccoon's own head lowers and his ears droop in his own disappointment to look at the ground again.

"They can be anywhere, then. Maybe at home, somewhere on this world, or not here or there at all. So where are they?" Feeling even more sorry for her new friend, she kneels down and places a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. If there's anything we can do, we'll help you find them." The thief makes eye contact at the young DMWA scholar.

"Do you mean it, Maka?" The human girl smiles.

"Of course, Sly. You're our friend." The raccoon smiles.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Hey, just to point this out," Soul begins, making everyone look at him, "shouldn't we tell someone about this?"

"You're right, Soul," Maka responds. "We can use all the help we can get. However," she glances at the anthropomorphic raccoon, "I don't know how other classmates will react with a raccoon walking around the academy." Soul smirks.

"Well, if we can't afford people to see him in his normal form, then let's have him be in another form."

"Uh, Soul, where are you going with this?" Sly questions with uncertainty in his voice.

**Soul Rider: Ugh! Finally, I'm done with this chapter! I'm sorry it took more than a month to post the next chapter. I'll try to shorten the wait on the next one.**

**Short Note: This takes place after Sly 5, whenever that will be.**


	3. Sly Meets the Reaper

**Soul Rider: Again.**

* * *

**Part 3: Sly Meets the Reaper**

"Hey Maka?" says an annoyed Sly in cane form.

"Yes, Sly?" she answers.

"Why do I have to be a cane in your own school?" Sly doesn't like the idea of being his own cane. Or being carried around as one. ESPECIALLY by Soul, who suggested it last night. The three are walking through the academy and there are other students present.

"Because if people see that you're a raccoon, they may think you're in league with a witch. And that certainly is bad news."

"Just hang in there a little longer, pal," Soul tells the fellow Weapon. "We're close to the room."

"_What_ room?" the cane asks in confusion. The white-haired boy evilly smirks.

"Why, the room with the Grim Reaper himself, of course!" he answers in a loud and creepy tone with a scary face (The voice and face he made to scare Maka in Episode 4). Sly screams very loudly. Soul gets a Maka Chop from an angered Maka. She takes Sly from him.

"Soul, you idiot," she says in annoyance. The cane begins sweating.

"D-d-di-di-did he just say 'Grim Reaper'?!" Sly asks in a freaked out shaky voice. "Tell me he's kidding, Maka!" Maka nervously chuckles.

"Unfortunately, Sly, he wasn't. The Grim Reaper lives here. He runs the academy I may add." The cane only screams again and struggles to escape the Meister's hands.

"You're going to sell my soul to the Reaper! He's going to kill me! Oh, please let god forgive me for everything!" Some nearby students look at them, only taking full notice of Maka and Soul.

"Will you calm down?" Soul yells. "Lord Death is not going to kill you. The only things he kills are witches and kishins. We can explain everything else later. We're here." Maka feels the cane in her hands shivering all over. When they enter the room, Sly seems to calm down a bit at the sight of a blue sky and cartoony clouds, but gets a little freaked out by the crosses sticking out of the ground. Up ahead are a platform, a tall mirror, and two people. One is human in shape, but his skin is blue. His attire is close to one who plays sports. The other one is weird looking with its cartoony mask with three goofy teeth and cartoony body, but the guy's in black.

"So, Maka, where is this Grim Reaper?" Sly asks in confusion.

"Here's right there," she answers and points forward.

"The blue guy or the goofy one?" Maka squeezes the part where the hook meets the handle, that being the neck. Sly begins to choke.

"No one calls Lord Death "goofy". You should actually be lucky that you're not seeing what he looked like 800 years ago. Now _that_ was a freaky face." Lord Death finally takes notice of the trio and waves with a big cartoony block hand.

"Why, hello, Maka and Death Scythe Soul!" he greets them happily. Sly is taken back by the Reaper's silly behavior, having a question mark float from his head. "What brings you two in here today?" Maka smiles at the academy's master.

"Lord Death, there's someone we'd like you to meet," she answers, holding the cane up for him to notice.

"Oooo~, a new Weapon. How-huh?" He cocks his eye hole and tilts his head to one side. "Maka, is it me or does your new friend have a soul that looks like a raccoon?"

"Well, he _is_ a raccoon, Lord Death." The only female in the room looks at the hook with an assuring smile. "It'll be fine. Go ahead."

"Uh, okay," Sly replies a little shakily. In a flash of blue light, Sly now stands next to Maka. There is a look of nervousness on his face. Both Grim and the blue man stare at the raccoon in surprise.

"By Jove, I've never seen anything like him," the blue man says in slight awe, observing the anthropomorphic man top to bottom.

"Yes, definitely not from our world," Lord Death adds. "What's your name, sonny?"

"Uh, Sly, sir," the thief responds a little faster than needed. "Sly Cooper."

"Well, Sly Cooper, it is so amazing to meet you!" he happily exclaims. "You're a raccoon AND a Weapon! Very unique combination!"

"We were impressed ourselves," Maka replies. The Reaper looks at her.

"So where did you two meet?"

"I found him in an alley, unconscious and in Weapon form. He said he was with two others before he was sent here."

"Interesting. Are they animals like you?" Sly quirks a hidden eyebrow.

""Animals"?" he asks in confusion. "What are those?"

"You're never referred as animals?"

"No, unless you mean the term "party animals". We just call each other by our names. Or races."

"Fascinating. Well, the term "animals" technically means all creatures that aren't human. So to us, you're an animal of a certain species, which is the classification of certain animals, and there are-"

"Not to be rude, Mr. Reaper, but can you save that for my friend Bentley if we ever find him? He's one to easily process info like this."

"Bentley, huh? What species, I mean animal, I mean- Bagh! What is he?!"

"A turtle, sir. My other friend is Murray, a hippo."

"A raccoon, turtle and a hippo? Quite the combo there," the blue man comments. Death gives him a light chop on the back of his head.

"Sid, don't be rude," he scolds before turning back to Sly. "If your friends _are_ here, Mr. Cooper, I would be most honored to have the DWMA help you out." Sly's face brightened with a smile.

"I would be very grateful, sir. Thank you."

"Then, can I propose something to you?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Very good." A small ringing is heard. Lord Death pulls a small wrist watch from his cloak. "Oh! Maka! Soul! You two are going to be late for class! You better get going!"

"What?" Maka partially whines.

"Come on, Maka, give them some privacy," Soul tells his Meister before taking her wrist and pulling her to the door.

* * *

*in class*

The teacher hasn't shown up yet. In the meantime, the students are chatting to one another while the more studious classmates such as Maka looks in their textbooks. The familiar sound of something rolling comes closer and closer until it busts into the room, laying on the ground. The kids stop what they're doing to look at their teacher, Professor Franken Stein. The somewhat mad teacher gets up along with picking up his chair.

"Morning, class," he says in his usual monotone voice. "We will have Lord Death joining us in just a moment." A few of the students whisper to one another at that. Then, from a blob of shadow, the Grim Reaper appears.

"Well, hello, everyone!" the reaper happily greets. "I bet you're all wondering why I've come to your class today. Well, we have a new student here-" He is interrupted by the more chatty students' chatters of slight jealousy. "Now now, everyone. There's a reason I'm here for this. He's not like anyone here at the academy so far. He's nothing we've ever seen for that matter." Death sends a glare at Stein, though the latter doesn't notice. "I even had to threaten Stein here that I would destroy all of his research projects if he were to do any experiments on him."

"How could you not? He'd be a very interesting specimen."

"Well, don't even think about," he commands before clearing his throat and looking back at the class with a casual look. "May I introduce to you," he turns to the door with a big hand out, but gives a look of confusion, "Huh? Where did he go?" The student try to lean in to see the door entrance, but no one is there.

"Interesting. Very interesting," Stein comments something with a smirk while looking at the headmaster's side. Maka looks carefully and sees a familiar white soul next to Lord Death.

"No way..." she says softly in shock.

"But you can't hide from me. Not with your soul exposed like that." Walking around Death, stands in front of what seems to be an empty space until flicking something.

"Ouch!" goes a yelp, making the students jump in surprise. The reaper looks down at his side and seems to be happy.

"Oh, there you are!" he exclaims with glee. "Quite the trick you got there! No need to be shy, though. And Stein, get away from him." The professor walks back to where he was standing before. Suddenly, a nervous raccoon in blue appears right next to the headmaster, earning him some gasps of surprise and a few squeals from the girls. "Students, may I introduce to you: Sly Cooper!"

"WHAT?!" is all Soul can say. _'He's a student here now?! _That _was Lord Death's proposal?!'_

"A raccoon?" "Look at him." "Got on quite the outfit." "Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" "Charming fella." Several similar comments are made by the students.

"Now listen, everybody." the Shinigami begins. "He's not used to hanging out around humans, but he lives in a world where animals are the "human" inhabitants. So please treat him with the same respect you would to any of your classmates and don't treat him like he's a _common_ animal. He will also need a partner while he's here, so if anyone here doesn't have a partner yet can see if it works out with him. Everyone got that?"

"Yes, Lord Death!" they all say pretty happily, except Soul.

"Great to hear!" He turns to Sly. "Sly, if anything happens while you're here," he glances back at Franken with another glare, "and if Stein tries to strap you to a lab table, please come tell me right away." Sly nods at the Shinigami.

"Sure, Grim," the raccoon politely answers.

"Did he just...?" "He called Lord Death "Grim"." "How come we can't call him that?" "Why is he allowed to call him that?" the students murmur to one another. Sly begins to sweatdrop.

'_This is going to a long day,'_ he thinks. _'I can tell.'_

"And that day, is the day Sly Cooper became a DWMA student," Maka narrates to the viewer.

* * *

**Soul Rider: Oh my goodness! It's been so long since I added anything! Thank you for to those who waited for the third chapter. Let's hope do faster next time.**


End file.
